Un Final Imperfecto
by DreamedSilverWings
Summary: A Ichigo Kurosaki le tomo dos años decidir que era lo que quería hacer con su vida: Ser shinigami. Dejo su vida normal que realmente no le hacía feliz para comenzar una nueva en la Sociedad de Almas; Rukia a vuelto a ser una constante en su vida, y ninguno de ellos quiere que eso cambie. La relación de Ichigo y Rukia a través de los años. *Fix-it fic*
1. Capítulo 1

Mi tercer y último fic para el Big Bang IchiRuki. Lo tenía planeado desde unos días después de que llego ese fatídico día, pero no me animaba a escribir y leer sobre el Big Bang fue lo que me lleno de inspiración, porque mi amor por el IchiRuki vale más que mi decepción por ese final, así que me he creado el mío, no el mejor que podría tener Bleach, pero no soy tan hipócrita como para llamarlo "un final perfecto".

Este fic es un regalo para Inverse L. Reena, quizás tu no me veas de una manera similar, pero para mi tu fuiste mi primera amiga en Fanfiction, y quería darte el final que tu y todos nos merecíamos, o al menos intentarlo. Muchas gracias a Carito, la beta de este final, ella se ha tomado el tiempo ayudarme a corregir mis errores, que eran bastantes xD se aprecia mucho la ayuda para hacer esto cada vez mejor.

Disclaimer: Bleach afortunada o desafortunadamente le pertenece a Tite Kubo, yo simplemente utilizó sus personajes para tratar de hacer un final más o menos decente.

* * *

 **Un final imperfecto**

.

Capítulo 1

.

Ichigo se dio cuenta de lo que involucraba la guerra hasta que fue capaz de derrotar a Yhwach. Había muchos muertos y heridos a los que atender, edificios que reparar y asuntos con los capitanes que resolver. Se sintió profundamente consternado cuando le fue notificado que no podría volver al mundo de los vivos con su familia debido a que sus poderes habían crecido demasiado como para que el frágil mundo del que era originario pudiera mantener el equilibrio, y la verdad no se molestó en ocultar como se sentía. Yuzu, Karin y el viejo habían sido su mundo después de la muerte de su madre, y sí bien había expandido sus relaciones gracias a Rukia, la familia era la familia.

Quizás por eso, Kyoraku le ordenó a Mayuri que le fabricara un parche para el cuerpo similar al que tenía Kempachi, todo gracias a la cara de tristeza que se cargaba casi todo el día. Se tardó unos cuantos meses, y durante ese tiempo se encargó de ayudar en todo lo que pudo para reconstruir la moral y estructura del Seireitei. Pasó tiempo, especialmente, junto a Renji y Urahara mientras estos se recuperaban.

Cuando todo estuvo listo para él, más para el Seireitei no, Rukia y Renji estaban listos para despedirlo.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Ichigo— Rukia le agradeció como siempre, aunque ella no tenía que hacerlo, se veía con el cabello algo más largo, pero podía ser tan sólo su imaginación.

— ¿Por qué hablas como si fuera a ser la última vez que nos vemos?— él respondió bastante animado, aunque sospechaba que había una razón por la que Rukia se despedía de esa forma—, siempre puedo volver a crear mis destrozos.

—Sabes que siempre serás bienvenido, después de todo lo que has hecho es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti— Renji tenía una sonrisa bastante grande en su rostro mientras hablaba, ya se encontraba muy mejorado.

Ichigo se rascó la cabeza, algo incómodo ahora con la idea de irse.

—Salúdanos a todos allá— La joven parecía haber recuperado su humor.

—Lo haré, será difícil vivir sin tanto alboroto de su parte— Las expresiones de ambos cambiaron a unas molestas.

— ¡Como si pudieras vivir sin causarlo por tu cuenta! — Renji sonrió burlón cuando ahora Ichigo le miraba algo indignado.

—Si, si. Voy a volver algún día, pronto si es posible.

—Con tu vida humana, y más como universitario, dudo que te des incluso momento para acordarte de nosotros—Renji se mofó, Rukia e Ichigo igualmente eran conscientes de este hecho.

—Aún esta por verse si incluso puedo aprobar la preparatoria con tantas ausencias a clases.

Vaya que ser el héroe le quitaba tiempo.

—Lo lograrás, estoy segura de eso.

Ichigo se dio cuenta de que ya era hora, y dio la media vuelta, preparado para partir.

—Nos vemos.

Rukia supo en ese momento que iban a pasar años antes de que volviera a ver su cabello naranja.

* * *

Había sido terriblemente difícil recuperarse, le tomó más tiempo que a Orihime y a Chad, Ishida obviamente no tuvo dificultades; y la verdad no lo habría logrado de no ser por el apoyo de Tatsuki, tanto prestándole notas como explicándole los temas más complicados. Aprobó todas sus materias, y más por las prisas que por tener realmente la vocación, al igual que Ishida presentó el examen para la escuela de medicina en Tokyo.

Le sorprendió el haber sido aceptado por la universidad, tomando en cuenta todo lo que había faltado a clases, pero aún así era una buena noticia, porque de haber fallado no habría podido volver a presentar en la misma institución, Ishida también había sido aceptado. Empezaron las clases en el mismo ciclo, y aunque no coincidían en horarios, de vez en cuando se veían y trataban de regresar a la rara amistad que tenían, pero la incomodidad era palpable.

Orihime y Chad se llevaban mucho mejor con Ishida que él. A veces se hablaban y tenían reuniones pequeñas. Era bueno saber que pese a las responsabilidades y las diferentes universidades que habían elegido continuaban viéndose, como si de nuevo en cualquier momento pudieran salir a cazar hollows.

Orihime había decidido estudiar para ser maestra; y si bien Chad seguía con su banda, estudiaba para ser veterinario.

Extrañaba esos días en que era un adolescente de quince años. Corriendo y saltando sobre los techos con Rukia en su espalda indicándole a dónde dirigirse para encontrar algún hollow. Extrañaba la satisfacción de ayudar a las almas por medio del konzo, con melancolía deseaba que la vida fuera más sencilla. Sobre todo, extrañaba el silencio reconfortante que se formaba cuando estaba al lado de Rukia.

Pero esos días parecían haber acabado. Él estaba estudiando en la universidad para ser un médico y ella estaba en la Sociedad de Almas tratando de mantener a la treceava división a flote tras la muerte de Ukitake. Era triste como tantas personas habían muerto y no había podido hacer nada. Él, que era el protector, tratando de salvarlos a todos y al final dándose cuenta de que no era tan poderoso como creía que era. Ichigo quería creer que esos días tristes tenían que quedarse atrás.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar en el llanto silencioso de Rukia en el funeral que se les dedicó a todos los caídos. Él lloró, abrumado por ver a tantas personas sollozando con mayor o menor intensidad, quería pensar que fue un acto de empatía y no que la culpa se lo estuviera comiendo vivo.

Él había sido el héroe ¿Por qué no se sentía como tal? Era un sentimiento similar a cuando él que en aquel entonces pensaba que era solo su hollow interno había vencido a Ulquiorra. Esa no había sido una victoria, al menos no una completa. Pero aquí estaba, tratando de huir de la vida del héroe, para convertirse en el sanador.

* * *

De verdad lo intentó, pero al parecer sus deseos eran demasiado fuertes. Extrañaba cazar hollows, extrañaba estar con otros shinigami, extrañaba la sensación de la tela del shihakusho, extrañaba la sensación de su alma salir de su cuerpo.

Luchó contra ello. Luchó por un año y cinco meses. Trató de ser más fuerte que la nostalgia, trató de ahogarse en los estudios para no recordar… Pero no lo logró. Ichigo amaba ser un shinigami. Él era un shinigami. Podía ser humano, quicy, hollow, vizard, fullbringer. Pero solamente se identificaba con una raza. Él simplemente era un shinigami.

Cuando Kyoraku le abrazó dándole la bienvenida al Seireitei, después de contarle su decisión, se sintió extraño, pero considerablemente contento. No sabía si era la decisión correcta, pero esto era lo que deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón.

* * *

—Vas a romperle el corazón a Yuzu— No le contestó a su padre, eso ya lo sabía—. Supongo que el karma te pide a ti de regreso después de que yo dejará la Sociedad de Almas.

El hombre con barba dejó salir una risa algo triste, se notaba que no quería que se fuera.

— ¿No vas a tratar de detenerme?

La mirada gris de su padre por fin se dirigió hacia él, e Ichigo sintió como si viera los ojos de un hombre muy sabio, mucho más viejo de lo que aparentaba su padre.

— ¿Alguna vez alguien ha podido detenerte?

Se quedó cayado, sabiendo cual era la respuesta. Nadie podía detenerlo.

—Sólo te diré lo que te dije hace más de 4 años— Sacó un cigarrillo, y lo encendió— Vive bien, crece bien, y no te mueras antes que yo. ¡Ah! Y si puedes, muere con una sonrisa. Si no... No podré mirar a la cara a tu madre.

* * *

Vio los ojitos de Yuzu brillosos y con pequeñas lágrimas, era obvio el mensaje que le daban. No quería que se fuera.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto Onii-chan?— La voz algo chillona de su hermana de cabellos claros casi le convenció de arrepentirse. Casi.

Karin estaba algo más retirada, en el marco de la puerta de la bodega de Urahara, sabía que ella no estaba muy de acuerdo. Vio los rostros de sus amigos, sabía que querían que se quedara en su mundo, pero por una vez más quería ser egoísta y elegir su destino.

El destino que él había elegido.

—Cuídate mucho Kurosaki— Ishida se acomodó las gafas, algo incomodo. Ichigo aún no entendía porque, hacía mucho que todos le habían entendido y perdonado—, supongo que volveremos a ser enemigos.

— ¡Ishida-kun!— Orihime volteo a verlos a ambos intercaladamente, tomándose completamente en serio las palabras del hombre joven que usaba gafas.

— ¿Sigues con esa idea?— Dijo algo molesto Ichigo, aunque después suspiro al ver la expresión de Ishida. Tan sólo estaba jugando.

—Más vale que nos recibas allá Ichigo—Keigo, como siempre ruidoso, se lanzó a Ichigo y le dio un abrazo fuertísimo. Esta vez dejó que realizará la muestra de afecto exagerada, quién sabe cuando volverían a verse. Asintió, como si fuera tan grosero como para no recibirlos.

Tatsuki, Chad y Mizuiro se despidieron de manera más tranquila. Orihime tan sólo dijo un quedito "Cuídate Kurosaki-kun" bastante sonrojada.

Karin no dijo nada. Yuzu fue a su lado tratando de convencerla de despedirse propiamente de su hermano. Él sabía que no lo haría porque estaba herida, o molesta. O quizás ambas. Cómo Ichigo no era un hombre de palabras, y de todas formas no habría palabras para calmar el alma de su hermana. Él siempre había sido un hombre de acciones.

Se dirigió a sus hermanas, la mayor le vio con molestia. No le quería cerca. Como si eso le importará a Ichigo. Tomó a Yuzu de sus hombros con uno de sus brazos, y después a Karin, atrayéndolas hacía su cuerpo, poniendo sus cabezas junto a su pecho, estaba seguro de que Karin podía escuchar su corazón latiendo. Las abrazó como hacía años no lo hacía. La de cabellos negros luchó, trató de apartarse, pero la fuerza de su hermano era mayor.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡No voy a perdonarte! — Ella intentó de hacer fuerza con sus brazos apoyándolos contra su pecho, Yuzu dejó salir pequeñas lágrimas. Karin continuo luchando—: ¡No te perdonaré! ¡No lo haré!

La voz de su hermana ahora era llorosa, y dejó de luchar. Tan solo dejó su cara contra su pecho, no le iba a dejar ver su rostro. Tan orgullosa como su hermano, queriendo ser tan fuerte como él.

—No tienes que hacerlo.

Se tardó más tiempo de lo esperado con sus hermanas, pero ellas valían más que su tiempo, esperó pacientemente a que ellas estuvieran listas. Urahara estaba preparado, y él también. Ni siquiera les dio la espalda, sabía que se veía estúpido, pero tan solo caminó hacia atrás. Viendo a sus seres queridos, Ichigo le dijo adiós a su vida como humano.

* * *

Le recibieron bastante bien, y como cualquier excusa era buena para Rangiku para hacer fiesta y Kyoraku era aún más adepto al alcohol, festejaron su decisión de quedarse por casi tres días. Aún no entendía como algunos habían aguantado tanto alcohol en la sangre.

Vergonzosamente, tenía que admitir que había bebido un poco, pero lo había hecho con moderación y más que nada por no ser grosero; se suponía que esta era su fiesta. Fue acompañado por Rukia, Byakuya y Renji. La idea de estar borracho en frente de Byakuya le daba bastante miedo.

Después de la fiesta y la resaca monumental de Kyoraku, él le dio libertad de elegir a que división quería pertenecer sin la necesidad de tener que asistir a la Academia Shino.

La Primera era una buena opción, aunque había escuchado que se tenía más trabajo del justificado porque el capitán era bastante holgazán cuando se trataba de papeleo.

En la Segunda parecía que Soi Fong no le recibiría con mucho gusto.

En la Tercera división estaba Rose, aunque no tenía una relación muy estrecha con él.

La Cuarta no era precisamente su campo, aunque como shinigami era más bien un guerrero, había aprendido bastante de medicina y podría aplicar esos conocimientos.

La Quinta, estaba a cargo de Hirako, aunque no estaba seguro de integrarse allí porque tenía entendido que la división se especializaba en el kido, y seguía siendo pésimo.

En la Sexta estaban tanto Byakuya como Renji. Ambos le agradaban e incluso, podía decir que tenían amistad extraña con Byakuya y una incondicional con Renji. No creía tener problemas con ellos.

En la Séptima división no conocía muy bien a Iba.

La Octava era un gran no. Mientras Lisa Yadomaru estuviera allí no pisaría el suelo de ese escuadrón.

Mashiro, Kensei e Hisagi eran bastante agradables, así que no habría problemas allí tampoco.

Estaba bastante familiarizado con Toshiro y Rangiku, pero no estaba dispuesto a decirle a Toshiro "Capitán Hitsugaya", no cuando era hasta cierto punto divertido verlo rabiar.

La Undécima le daba miedo para ser muy sincero, más específicamente de lo que iba a ser capaz de hacer Zaraki con él.

La Duodécima era igual, aunque era aún más miedo el que le daba Mayuri.

Y en la Decimotercera no había capitán, pero estaba Rukia como teniente, y la verdad extrañaba pasar largos ratos con ella, no es que se lo fuera a decir.

Como las cinco opciones finalistas tenía a las divisiones Cuarta, Sexta, Novena, Decima y Treceava.

* * *

— ¿Entonces cuál será tu decisión?

Le tomó por sorpresa la pregunta de Rukia mientras estaban comiendo su desayuno en la mansión Kuchiki, pues se estaba hospedado allí por invitación de Byakuya. Debía añadir que era mucho mejor que tener que dormir en alguna habitación en cualquiera de los escuadrones.

— ¿A qué viene la pregunta?— Ichigo volvió a probar bocado antes de continuar — ¿Acaso estas corriéndome de tu casa? Te recuerdo que quien me invito fue tu querido Nii-sama.

Ella se sonrojó por la vergüenza, pero rápidamente se volvió con una expresión burlona.

—Es sólo que todos están especulando cuándo pedirás que te envíen a la Decimotercera división.

— ¿Eh? ¿Y eso exactamente por qué?

Ichigo le dio una mirada llena de intriga. Rukia tenía una pequeña sonrisa y fingía indiferencia.

— ¿No es obvio?, todos esperan que corras a mi lado— Ella amplio su sonrisa, ahora socarrona—, ya empezaron a hacer apuestas.

Se ruborizó ante la idea de que al parecer era bastante predecible para las personas.

—Pues muchas personas van a perder dinero. Mis opciones más fuertes son la cuarta, la sexta y la decima.

— ¿Uh?— Rukia estaba considerablemente confundida, se notaba por sus múltiples parpadeos, e Ichigo no pudo evitar apreciar la manera en que sus negras pestañas se batían, y ni que decir del curioso (pero espectacular) color entre azul y violeta de sus ojos.

—No creas que siempre voy a estar detrás de ti. No estés triste— ahora era él quien se sentía burlón.

—No estoy triste, no veo porque habría de estarlo. Estoy sorprendida de que estés dispuesto a ser subordinado de Nii-sama. No creí que fueras capaz de eso, ni siquiera quieres hablarle respetuosamente.

La verdad Ichigo no había pensado en eso.

—Puedo ser alguien disciplinado. Aunque no lo creas.

Ella tomó un cubo de melón de su plato, aunque todavía conservaba en el suyo. Y casi estuvo a punto de reclamarle. Casi. Era increíble como a veces esta mujer le controlaba sin querer.

—Eso lo veremos, Kurosaki-kun.

Esa voz melosa de nuevo, la que le hizo fruncir el ceño tantas veces, hacía años que no la escuchaba; sin embargo, ella no sonaba como si le estuviera retando, simplemente sonaba como si quisiera saber qué tanto aguantaría. Parecía ser que a pesar de todos los años Rukia aún no entendía que a Kurosaki Ichigo nadie lo dice que hacer.

No importaba que ya hubiera decidido que la decimotercera división, el orgullo no le iba a permitir aceptar que tenía un especial afecto por Rukia, que le hacía seguirla a todas partes y causar revoluciones. Pero esta vez dejaría que le ganará el orgullo.

Y así el joven shinigami entró a la Sexta división.


	2. Capítulo 2

**.:Mensajería:.**

 **FlynnChan:** Que bien que te gustará, espero que este capítulo te guste igual.

 **yocel:** Ichigo siempre será un tontito, uno adorable. ¡Un placer que te guste! Espero continuar así.

 **Inverse L. Reena:** No tienes nada que agradecer, simplemente es un pequeño detallito que pensé que sería lindo para ti, y que bueno que en este fandom hayas encontrado un pequeño hogar, porque aunque haya mucha arena, seguimos siendo una familia que espero sigamos unidos por muchos años. Y respecto al final... no se si será mejor que el de Tite, sobretodo porque es algo díficil de abarcar tantos personajes, pero trataré de hacer lo mejor que pueda.

 **Andre:** He aquí la continuación, tendré más cuidado de que no vuelva a pasar.

 _Disclaimer: Bleach afortunada o desafortunadamente le pertenece a Tite Kubo, yo simplemente utilizó sus personajes para tratar de hacer un final más o menos decente._

* * *

.

 **Un Final Imperfecto**

Capítulo 2

.

Ser un verdadero shinigami era muy distinto a ser uno sustituto. Empezó como todos, sin el más mínimo rango, aunque intimidaba bastante al resto de sus compañeros que no llevaban mucho en la división. Era Ichigo Kurosaki, el ryoka que armo un alboroto en el Seireitei hace cinco años dispuesto a todo con tal de salvar a una mujer que no llevaba mucho tiempo de conocer, destruyendo el Sokyoku (que ya estaban volviendo a reconstruir para disgusto de Ichigo), venciendo capitanes y tenientes en el proceso; el shinigami sustituto que peleo contra Espadas y el excapitán Aizen y al cual lo derrotó a costa de sus poderes; y era quien había vencido a Yhwach, con ayuda, pero él había dado el golpe final.

Era una carta de presentación bastante impresionante, pero a Ichigo no le interesaban los beneficios de ser "famoso". Aunque sentía que le ponían más trabajo y entrenamiento que a los demás, le bastaba con hacer su trabajo y tomar té de vez en cuando al lado de Rukia y Renji.

La vida en la mansión Kuchiki era bastante buena, veía a Rukia seguido y podían hablar brevemente, a veces pasaba a recogerla de su escuadrón, pero empezaba a notar miradas extrañas de parte de Byakuya, al cual para su disgusto ahora llamaba Capitán Byakuya. Era una mezcla de lo que ambos querían, Ichigo le seguía llamando por su nombre de pila pero era "respetuoso" como Byakuya decía que debía ser, llamándole por lo que era: Un capitán. No es que el pelinegro estuviera de acuerdo con que le llamará de esa forma. Pero al parecer había entendido que no podía controlar a Ichigo, no importaba que ahora técnicamente era su jefe.

Quizás Byakuya pensaba que estaba pasando mucho tiempo con Rukia. Si supiera que la tuvo por aproximadamente dos meses, quizás más tiempo, en su habitación. Seguro se le caería el pelo de la angustia.

Ichigo sentía que había sido un buen joven, durante ese tiempo nunca había tratado de abusar de la inocencia de Rukia, ni era un mirón y nunca rebuscó entre el armario, a pesar de que se suponía que era de él, porque respetaba siempre su intimidad. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió hacer algo por el estilo. Él no era un pervertido, no importaba que tan bonita Rukia pudiera ser.

Momento.

¿Acababa de afirmar que Rukia era bonita?

Dejó salir una risa nerviosa, por supuesto que ella no era bonita. Estaba hablando de Rukia, la mujer que le apoyó en momentos difíciles, que andaba regañándolo y diciéndole que hacer, que abrazaba conejos horrendos como una niña pequeña y que preparaba un curry exquisito. Pero no podía, o más bien quería, catalogarla como simplemente "bonita".

Rukia estaba más allá de los estándares de belleza.

* * *

—No puedo creerte enana.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? Es una posibilidad.

—Vamos, sé que no eres para nada débil, pero eres bastante introvertida, vas a necesitar tratar con mucha gente si te conviertes en capitana, además…— pasó su mano por sus cabellos, un habito que últimamente repetía mucho cuando estaba a su lado—, tú no tienes bankai.

Ella lo miró como si estuviera escuchando estupideces.

— ¿Cómo es que crees que he mantenido a la división trabajando hasta ahora?

—No había pensado en eso.

—Y por si no lo sabías, yo sí tengo bankai. Luche contra Äs Nödt durante la batalla contra los Quincy, sin un bankai no hubiera podido luchar contra él.

—Pues no te creo.

—Cuando quieras puedo mostrarlo. Aunque te aclaro que puedo dejarte congelado.

— ¡Ja!, ¿de la impresión?, no lo creo.

Rukia cerró los ojos, bastante divertida.

—Ya verás como si te congelas.

* * *

Le tomó algo de tiempo el por fin organizarse para poder ver el bankai de Rukia, sobretodo porque el trabajo de ella les exigía mucho tiempo. No fue hasta que un viernes, Rukia le llevó a una habitación en la mansión Kuchiki que se veía mucho más moderna. Era espaciosa y no contenía dentro de sí nada de decoración.

— ¿Estás listo?— se cruzó de brazos, Rukia le había dicho que permaneciera en la puerta con bastante anticipación, y le repitió hasta el cansancio lo mismo—. Si lo necesitas debes de tomar el abrigo.

—Sí, vamos, no puedo esperar.

La pequeña mujer se alejó de él con una sonrisa, hasta llegar justo al centro, posicionándose justo encima de donde se encontraba un punto de color azul en el suelo.

—Bankai— Ichigo abrió los ojos, notando el cambio en Rukia. Su reiatsu estaba creciendo, envolviéndose alrededor de su cuerpo femenino—: Hakka no Togame.

Y Rukia dejó atrás el negro, para cubrirse del blanco más puro.

Recordaba en alguna ocasión haber escuchado a Renji decir que Rukia parecía haber nacido entre la nobleza, y ahora entendía porque lo decía. Rukia, con su bankai en todo su esplendor, lucía como una reina de hielo.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal, y al mismo tiempo calor en sus mejillas. Sabía bien cual era la temperatura en la habitación, que probablemente de estar en su cuerpo humano ya habría muerto, pero sentía el profundo deseo de estar cerca de ella.

—Quédate allí, Ichigo— como siempre, la enana había podido leer sus intenciones, aún y cuando ella estuviera de espaldas—. Te haré daño, aún no puedo controlarlo.

Se quedó quieto, y ella volteó por fin a verlo. Se veía tan hermosa. Sintió como todo su rostro se calentaba debido a que la sangre que se estaba aglomerando allí. Dejando ver su bastante obvio sonrojo.

— ¿Congelado, Ichigo?

* * *

Después de ese día Ichigo reflexionó un poco en la soledad, y al final decidió que su afirmación era totalmente correcta. Rukia era una mujer bonita, no tenía nada de malo pensarlo.

Aquí en el Gotei 13, especialmente en los rangos altos abundaban las mujeres bonitas. Rangiku, Momo, Isane Kyone, Lisa, Mashiro, incluso Soi Fong si no fuera porque inspiraba más miedo por estar siempre molesta. En el mundo humano, Hueco Mundo y entre las filas de los Quincy tampoco se quedaban cortos. No tenía nada de malo apreciar la belleza femenina.

Rukia era bonita. No tenía nada de malo pensar en ello, quizás todo este tiempo lo había pensado, pero no se había atrevido a pensarlo.

* * *

Cómo si Rukia se hubiera dado cuenta de que había decidido que mentalmente podía decir que ella era bonita, ella empezó a tener más o menos la misma actitud que sus primeras semanas conociéndose, burlándose cuando nadie les acompañaba de su a veces torpeza cuando ella estaba a su lado.

¿Acaso era una especie de lectora de mentes? ¿O es que estaba algo paranoico de que ella se enterará de que pensaba eso?

Ella ahora también era un poco más física, no de manera exagerada, ni ella ni él eran de abrazos ni de saludarse de beso, pero comenzaban a caminar más cerca el uno del otro.

A Ichigo realmente le sorprendió cuando, en una cena con los tenientes -a la que, por cierto, Matsumoto prácticamente le había obligado a asistir, entre curry y algo de sake, Rukia, por debajo de la mesa, con sus pequeños dedos acarició el dorso de su mano. La recorrió lentamente, poniendo especial atención a las pequeñas cicatrices y los callos provocados por la fricción a causa de la fuerza que ejercía sobre su zanpakuto al blandirla y sujetarla.

—Todo esto lo he causado yo…

Ni siquiera estaba preguntado, ella ya estaba segura de que era así. Odiaba ver a Rukia sentirse culpable, todo el daño que se había hecho al final era su propia decisión.

Separó su mano de la de ella, y después envolvió su mano, enorme comparada con la de ella. Rukia primero le vio sorprendida, pero entonces puso en su cara una sonrisa boba, con los ojos brillando, para después poner su cabeza contra su hombro, Ichigo sintió sus cabellos negros rozar su cuello.

—Siempre tratas de hacerte el fuerte, ¿no es así, Ichigo?

Apretó aún más su mano.

—Siempre.

* * *

Después de ese incidente, comenzaron una especie de juego tortuoso de estira y afloja, en donde se coqueteaban de vez en cuando, siempre evitando ser descubiertos para ojos ajenos, aunque normalmente no pasaban de roces con la mano, Ichigo no se creía capaz de ello.

Eso hasta que una noche, mientras esperaba a que ella saliera de la oficina, le vio haciendo el papeleo. Esta ocasión, por alguna razón, se veía más bonita.

—Rukia.

Ella siguió leyendo, como si inconscientemente supiera que él estaba a punto de hacer una de sus osadías.

—Rukia.

— ¿Qué?

—Rukia.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, idio-?

Y por fin ella dejó de ver esos tediosos papeles para verlo, y él aprovechó para atacar. Ichigo se dejó llevar por la ligera adrenalina que sentía en el momento, cerrando sus ojos al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a los labios de Rukia. Ella estaba notablemente sorprendida, pero no hizo nada por separarse de Ichigo. Fueron tan sólo unos segundos, apenas y era un roce, pero para Ichigo fue algo muy cercano a la magia.

Se separó de ella, y después se sentó en la silla que estaba anteriormente, con la temperatura corporal considerablemente más elevada. Ella sin duda estaba en un estado similar a juzgar por el color de sus mejillas. Decidió hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, cruzo los brazos y aparto la vista de Rukia.

— ¿Qué? Aún te falta mucho.

* * *

Fingían que ese beso no había pasado, seguían siendo buenos amigos, pero no tenían problemas con repetirlo de vez en cuando. Los labios de Rukia eran suaves, no parecía que de ellos pudieran salir esos gritos e insultos, le gustaba acariciarlos con los propios, aunque no habían tenido realmente besos apasionados. No lo iba a admitir, pero le daba vergüenza la idea.

Ni Rukia ni él sabían cómo definirse, les daba algo de miedo dejar de ser amigos. No fue hasta que casi se cumplieron cinco años de que había decidido vivir en la Sociedad de Almas que Rukia se decidió.

—Ichigo, creo que deberíamos de ser novios— casi se ahogó con el curry que ella le había preparado, ¿cuándo iba a esperar que ella le dijera eso?—, ¿Qué? ¿Es una mala idea?

Se sintió bastante incomoda ante la mirada de él, empezaba a arrepentirse de haber dicho eso.

—Pero… ¿Y nuestra amistad?

— ¿Acaso crees que por ser novios vamos a dejar atrás nuestra amistad? Somos amigos ante todo, siempre lo seremos.

— ¿A pesar de que las cosas no acaben bien?

Ella frunció el ceño muy molesta.

— ¿Por qué las cosas habrían de acabar mal?, creo que somos lo suficientemente maduros como para arreglar esas cosas— le dio un pequeño golpe en la barbilla, demasiado débil como para hacerle daño—, además, ¿por qué habría de terminar? Ichigo, no sé qué sientas tú, pero te quiero y deseo estar contigo— empezó entonces a pasear su mano por su mejilla, dibujando patrones invisibles en su piel—: ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres hacer?

—Yo…— se sonrojó muchísimo ¿Cómo ella había podido decirlo con tanta naturalidad? ¿Acaso ella siempre llevaría los pantalones en la relación?—, yo, yo también te qui-

Rukia dejó escapar una risa, no podía creer que él no pudiera decirlo.

—No tienes que decirlo si no estás listo, Ichigo.

Si, definitivamente ella siempre tendría los pantalones en esta relación.


	3. Capítulo 3

**.:Correspondencia:.**

 **Uin:** Que Ichigo no entrará con Rukia no era algo que tuviera pensado originalmente, quería que estuvieran juntos, pero Ichigo es demasiado orgulloso, pero tranquila, que están ya juntos ;) ufff menos mal que no pareció OOC las acciones de Ichigo, definitivamente Ichigo ve a Rukia como más que hermosa, y sí, amo ese fic *_* en el me inspire para agregar esa escena. Y con respecto al bankai de Rukia siempre desearé haber podido ver esa escena en el manga :( maldito cuadrado.

 **Inverse L. Reena:** Estoy segura de que Kuchiki-taicho sin duda lo va a maltratar jajaja Rukia para mi es la que inicia las cosas pero dale cuerda a Ichigo y no lo detienes xD solo le falta un poco de confianza, Rukia sin duda alguna es una alfa. Entiendo tu coraje con Orihime :( no es mi favorita pero esperaba más de ella.

 **Lorewabb:** ¡Muchas gracias! Me honra que digas que mis fics tengan esa calidad. Un Ichigo nervioso es adorable, sobretodo porque le considero un tsundere.

 **Andre:** Gracias, por fin está aquí la continuación.

 **L3on:** Jajaja lo sé, Byakuya como capitán de Ichigo suena a suicidio. Oh, para el final aún falta bastantito, de hecho me he tardado porque quería agregar más cosas pero no sabía exactamente cómo y en qué momento del fic plasmarlas.

 **Nanami9:** Muchas gracias por el doble cumplido, y siendo sincera, cualquiera le podría haber dado un final mejor a Bleach :P tuviera o no parejas el final.

 **Natsumivat:** Gracias :3 oh si, estos dos son lentos, pero toma en cuenta que viven muy cómodos siendo amigos y este ha sido un gran paso para ellos.

Holy shit! Siglos sin actualizar, para ser exactos: 3 meses, 4 semanas: 119 días en total ¡qué vergüenza! Espero compensar actualizando en unos días Marked. Me disculpo por la graaaaan tardanza.

o.o.o

A Ichigo, muy en el fondo, le gustaba el ritmo lento. En últimos años se le había sacado de su zona de confort, en donde los días eran lentos y pacíficos, siempre a la espera de que llegará el doloroso diecisiete de junio; pero, de la nada, en una noche que parecía no tener algo especial, por su ventana entró una mujer de negras vestiduras con una katana en su cintura y su mundo se fue patas para arriba.

Corría de un lado a otro, alerta y con ella a sus espaldas, peleando por almas que no tenían nombre para él, pero debía de proteger, ante todo. Más tarde dejó los monstruos enmascarados para encontrar rivales más fuertes, pero, con su característica determinación de hierro, no se permitió perder, ¡él iba a salvar a esa mujer! Y llegaron más y más enemigos, uno después de otro; a veces Ichigo se preguntaba cómo había podido crecer tanto en tan solo unos años.

Ahora su vida había vuelto a un ritmo lento, por fin podía dormir tranquilo y vivir una vida rutinaria pero satisfactoria ¿Y qué era lo mejor de todo? Rukia estaba de nuevo a su lado. Cuando la pateo acusándola de ladrona jamás pensó que ella se convertiría en su primera novia.

En esta nueva etapa de su relación se estaba dando justo como le gustaba, con pequeños pasos.

Almorzaban juntos, recogía a Rukia del escuadrón y caminaban juntos hacía la mansión Kuchiki todas las tardes, cenaban junto a Byakuya y, ocasionalmente, Renji también los acompañaba en esos momentos. Ichigo agradecía que la mayoría de las veces el resto de nobles estirados no los acompañaran, era muy desagradable tener que comer viendo sus rostros llenos de soberbia. Sin embargo, si había un pequeño y riesgoso cambio. Antes cada uno tomaba su camino hacia su habitación después de cenar, pero últimamente habían decidido pasar un tiempo en la terraza para hablar un poco más o pasar un rato a solas en silencio. Era, más una cuestión de juego, le gustaba tener esos momentos de paz con Rukia sabiendo que el día siguiente sería agitado, tal y como en los primeros días en Karakura. Después de pasar unos minutos regresaban a sus habitaciones. Ichigo debido al cambio de ruta ahora tenía que pasar por el cuarto de Rukia, siempre se despedía de ella tomando sus manos, era algo insignificante, pero era muy significativo para ambos.

Habían hecho un pacto silencioso: No le contarían a nadie por el momento, ni amigos ni familia, y mucho menos a Rangiku Matsumoto (que era sinónimo de que hasta las piedras se enteraran) no era que se sintieran avergonzados, sino que disfrutaban de poder seguir juntos sin sentirse cohibidos por las miradas de otros.

Todo iba "normal" hasta que una noche Rukia no le soltó las manos al despedirse.

—Quédate un poco más.

Ichigo se llevó la mano a su nuca, nervioso, esto se había convertido en un hábito debido a ella.

—No sé si sea correcto Rukia.

—No tienes que preocuparte por esa clase de cosas— ella le sonrió, estaba llena de confianza. Ichigo a veces pensaba en sí mismo como un mojigato al lado de Rukia, siempre cuidando hacer lo "correcto". La había llevado a cenar, la recogía y le compraba dulces ocasionalmente. Era un buen novio primerizo.

Ella empezó a verlo esperanzada, casi triste, no podía resistirse a esa mirada.

—Supongo que puedo quedarme unos minutos más.

Rukia sonrió automáticamente y abrió la puerta al tiempo que lo jalaba a la oscuridad de su habitación. Ichigo se tensó de inmediato, no era la primera vez que entraba a esa habitación, pero antes había sido como su amigo, ahora era su novio. Lo reflexionó un momento, en verdad era absurdo sentirse de esa manera, ellos no iban a hacer nada malo.

—Ven, quiero mostrarte algo— ella le soltó la mano para ir a su armario para sacar de este un kimono que creía era de color morado con flores rojas y hojas doradas, aunque podía estar equivocado por la poca luz—. ¿Verdad que es lindo?

—Es muy bonito— a Ichigo no se le ocurrió que más decir, no era un experto en modas.

—Nii-sama lo mandó hacer para una cena con las otras tres clases nobles— ella apretó la tela del kimono mientras se veía al espejo—, normalmente no acudo a esa clase de eventos, a los Kuchiki nunca les terminaré de agradar.

—Pensé que la aceptación de Byakuya era suficiente.

—Por supuesto que lo es tonto— ella relajó su ceño al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba ligeramente—, pero él me pidió que fuera, dijo que quería que lo acompañara como su hermana, como lo que soy.

Ichigo sonrió, definitivamente Byakuya ahora era un hermano mayor más decente.

Rukia descolgó el traje tradicional y lo puso frente a ella, viéndose en el espejo mientras hacía una pose discreta.

— ¿Qué tal se ve ahora?

— ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas?— Ichigo casi se arrepiente de haberlo dicho, pero Rukia no pareció molestarle su comentario.

—De acuerdo.

Tardó unos minutos, que para el joven fueron eternos, pero Rukia salió detrás del biombo con el obi en una mano y manteniendo el kimono en su lugar con la otra. Ni siquiera preguntó, ya sabía que tenía que hacer.

— ¿Cómo sabes hacerlo tan bien?— preguntó al ver el resultado final.

—Tengo dos hermanas pequeñas. Tuve que hacerlo varias veces.

—Karin no parece ser esa clase de chica que le gusta usar siquiera un yukata.

—Ella dice que es porque Yuzu se lo pide, pero la verdad es que en el fondo le gusta. En un lugar muy profundo de su ser existe femineidad— Rukia dejó escapar otra sonrisa, sentía que lo hacía demasiado en los últimos días. Sin decir nada se alejó de él sin verle y sacó una cajita que se encontraba debajo de su casi nueva cama, hace poco Byakuya la había sustituido por su ya algo viejo futón. Comenzó a revolver el contenido con el ceño fruncido, no podía habérsele perdido.

— ¿Qué buscas?— se acercó para poder ver dentro de la caja, aunque era casi imposible debido a la penumbra.

— ¡Aquí está!— exclamó triunfante la pelinegra.

— ¿Y eso para qué?— ella puso en sus manos un pequeño objeto, e interpreto que tenía que abrirlo, ya con sus ojos más acostumbrados a la oscuridad pudo estar muy seguro de que el objeto era una pequeña ostra, dentro de esta había una especie de pasta rojiza, la miró intrigado.

—Pinta mis labios.

— ¿Uh?— la miró a ella, después a lo que ahora sabía que era pintura y de nuevo a ella— ¿Y cómo se supone que lo haga? En mi vida había visto uno de estos, ni siquiera sé cómo se usan los labiales modernos.

—No te alteres— ella tomó su mano y le hizo tocar el contenido del curioso recipiente con sus largos dedos—, te pones un poco en el dedo y después lo distribuyes por los labios.

Ella guio su mano e Ichigo por inercia empezó a tocar los pequeños y delgados labios, sonrojado y agradecido de que esto último no se notará. Cuando estuvo satisfecho con el resultado limpió los restos de pintura en su shihakusho.

—Creo que has metido un poco de pintura en mi boca— ella exclamo ligeramente molesta, estuvo a punto de justificarse cuando notó su mirada expectante.

—Te ves muy bonita Rukia— ella sonrió tímida, escondiéndose de él agachando su cabeza—, pero sé que tu no me invitaste aquí para que te probarás ese kimono y te maquillará, ¿verdad?

Ella rodó los ojos, aliviada de que al fin se hubiera dado cuenta.

—Esa es una acusación grave ¿Qué se supone que tengo planeado? Según tú, claro.

—No lo sé, quizás quieres aprovecharte de mí— dijo mientras se agachaba para robarle un corto beso—. ¿O me equivoco?

— ¡Oh, cállate y bésame!— ni corto ni perezoso la tomó entre sus brazos para ponerla a su altura. A Ichigo el beso le sabía extraño, quizás por la pintura en los labios de Rukia o tal vez por el peligro que involucraba, nunca se besaban en la mansión Kuchiki.

—Ru-Rukia— casi ronroneo su nombre al sentir las manos de ella acariciar su cuero cabelludo; ella sonrió, le encantaba escucharlo así. Pronto, Ichigo perdió la inhibición y, sin saber a dónde iba, comenzó a caminar hasta toparse con la cama. Se dejó caer en la cama poniendo a Rukia a su lado, besó sus mejillas repetidamente mientras el cabello de ella le hacía cosquillas y pudo ver, por el rabillo del ojo, que ella se mordía los labios. Sabía que algo estaba planeando.

Rukia se levantó de la cama para sentarse encima del estómago de él, ella era tan liviana que casi ni lo notaba. La pelinegra le dio un pequeño beso en su ligeramente expuesta clavícula, mientras hacía a un lado el kosode* y el shitagi* para continuar besando su clavícula hasta llegar a una pequeña cicatriz, la que le quedó después de su primera pelea con Renji, cuando la apartaron de su lado.

Tratando de hacer que ella olvidará esto, tomó su mentón y la hizo verlo a los ojos. Amaba que de esta forma se dijeran todo y nada. La besó de nuevo, esta vez de manera más intensa mientras la atrapaba entre sus brazos. Rukia suspiró e Ichigo sintió un calor en el vientre ligeramente familiar. No sabía si esto estaba bien, pero no podía pensar las cosas con mucha claridad, acarició la cintura de Rukia y ella le besó con más empeño, señal de que le gustaba, ella movió su pelvis ligeramente, e Ichigo juró que jamás se había sentido así de bien y haber escuchado unos golpecillos, pero decidió ignorarlos.

—Kuchiki Rukia-sama, ¿se encuentra despierta?— la nombrada paro de inmediato, casi juraría que escuchó ese sonido de disco repentinamente detenido que tanto les gustaba a los humanos poner en las películas y series. Aunque el joven trató de besarla una vez más, sin haber escuchado la femenina voz detrás de la puerta. Rukia le tapó la boca con la mano, vio como el frunció el ceño, cosa que ella también hizo.

—Lo estoy Kaede, ¿ocurre algo?

—Kuchiki Byakuya-sama solicita su presencia en su despacho.

La morena tenía duda de exactamente que debía hacer.

—Dile que llegaré en quince minutos.

—Entendido Kuchiki Rukia-sama—, ella casi le pidió que la llamará por su nombre solamente, pero necesitaba ese tiempo para arreglarse y no presentarse así de desastrosa como estaba. Vio a Ichigo y este de inmediato entendió, acomodo sus ropas y fue al baño por unos paños para poder limpiarse la pintura. Cuando volvió ella tenía encendidas las luces y vestía un sencillo yukata. Se limpiaron las caras que estaban rojas por la pintura que anteriormente se encontraba sólo en la boca de Rukia, Ichigo también se dio una pasada en sus clavículas.

—Creo que ya me tengo que ir.

—Espera a que yo me vaya primero— ella trataba de arreglarse el cabello, que estaba notablemente alborotado. Él suspiró y tomó su cepillo sabiendo que no había más opción que peinarlo. Cuando Rukia estuvo lista apago las luces antes de abrir la puerta tan solo un poco, pero no la cerró sin antes decir.

— ¿Me das un último beso?

Casi se burlaba de la petición, pero su impulso fue más rápido y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, ella se fue demasiado pronto como para hacerlo.

Esperó tres minutos, y al no escuchar pasos en el pasillo decidió salir. Le dolieron un poco los ojos por el cambio brusco de iluminación, pero apenas los volvió a abrir deseo no haberlo hecho.

— ¿Ichigo?— un pelirrojo lo veía con asombro, Ichigo deseo que la tierra se lo tragará—. ¿Qué hacías en la habitación de Rukia?

—R-Renji— Ichigo comenzó a sudar frío, no sabiendo exactamente cómo responder—. Creí que ya te habías ido.

—El capitán Kuchiki me pidió que me quedará a revisar unos papeles— cruzó los brazos mientras le dirigía una veía de manera severa—, pero no has respondido a mi pregunta aún, ¿qué hacías allí dentro?

Ichigo se preguntó porque justo en este momento no podía aparecer un hollow y se lo tragará, ¿qué clase de excusa usaría para librarse de esta?

* * *

 **Mini glosario**

Kosode: Pieza básica de vestimenta japonesa utilizada por hombres y mujeres. Viene siendo lo blanco del uniforme shinigami.

Shitagi: Un tipo de camisa usada por los Samurai del Japón feudal cuando llevaban armadura completa. Viene siendo la vestimenta negra superior del uniforme shinigami.

Los he dejado hasta allí a propósito, que van lento pero no hay que exagerar jajaja hay que recordar que son almas jovenes y sin experiencia, pero la mala suerte toca las puertas de todos, y en este caso fue literal xD

¡Hasta la próxima! Espero poder actualizar pronto Marked :D


	4. Capítulo 4

**.:Correspondencia:.**

 **yurakawasagami:** Hola Lorewabb, gracias corazón, esos pequeños momentos que pongo en el fic son los que Kubo nos debe :v así que yo los voy a escribir. Y hasta ahora he vuelto a tener la oportunidad de escribir.

 **Uin:** ¡Me encanta que Rukia sea la que proponga! Ichigo aún es muy mojigato como para pensar en esas cosas xD Ichigo y Rukia van lento, pero seguros. Eso con Renji suena muy interesante, además de darle profundidad a quien yo considero el segundo mejor amigo de Rukia, debería haber confianza para decir estas cosas jaja.

 **Inverse L. Reena:** Jajajaja no puedo decir que tu teoría este equivocada, pero hay algo importante que Byakuya quiere hablar con su hermana. Y same, odio eso de bodas casi juntas.

 **Darlina140:** Gracias a ti querida.

 **Diana:** Gracias por comentar :) Me alegra que te guste.

 **shinny26:** Gracias 3 que alegría que te guste tanto, lamento ser lenta.

 **Natsumivat:** Ah, también esa escena me hace suspirar y eso que yo la escribí jaja. Las respuestas a tus dudas en este capítulo.

 **maritza15ir:** Me hace sentir muy satisfecha saber que estoy plasmando algo que resulta creíble para el resto de las personas, especialmente aquellas que creían tanto como yo en el IchiRuki, porque esa es mi misión: darnos lo que Kubo nos negó. Y te tocó suerte, no tuviste que esperar tanto por este capítulo y pronto saldrá Marked.

.

Ufff men cuanto me he tardado jajaja 4 meses y 3 semanas sin actualizar carajo, todo por querer a huevo actualizar primero Dance in the Stars en el cual estoy muy atorada, pero bueno, no los aburro con esto. Se que soy un horror de ficker, pero voy lenta pero segura, como la relación de Ichigo y Rukia 3 espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy

 _Disclaimer: Bleach afortunada o desafortunadamente le pertenece a Tite Kubo, yo simplemente utilizó sus personajes para tratar de hacer un final más o menos decente._

* * *

Un Final Imperfecto

.

Capítulo 4

.

Ichigo era consciente de que no tenía suerte. Nunca la había tenido, y aun así no tenía idea de cómo se atrevía a desafiarla, oh, cierto, era muy cabeza dura. Y por ser cabeza dura (y dejarse llevar de la mano de Rukia) ahora se encontraba en esta muy incómoda situación.

Renji le veía como si le hubiera atrapado aprovechándose de Rukia o algo por el estilo. Era obvio que su presencia dentro de la habitación de Rukia no le gustaba.

—Es algo complicado.

—Pues tengo tiempo para escucharte.— Le respondió tajante, haciendo cada vez más palpable la tensión.

Ichigo en serio quería que llegará un hollow y se lo comiera. Esto era incluso peor que si Byakuya les hubiera encontrado, porque este desde el principio no le agradaba Ichigo. En cambio, Renji era su amigo, y le estaban mintiendo. Mientras Ichigo sentía toda la culpa golpearle, Renji levantó una de sus tatuadas cejas, esperando una respuesta. Sólo faltaba que uno bajará la mirada y el otro comenzará a golpear el suelo repetidamente para completar el cuadro.

— ¿Y bien?

—Estaba hablando con Rukia.

—Rukia hace rato que se fue, la vi yendo a la oficina de Byakuya.

—Me quede dormido— sonaba estúpido. Quizás entraría en el top de cosas estúpidas que había dicho en su vida, pero no se le había ocurrido nada mejor, y la mirada inquisitiva de pelirrojo lo confirmaba—, he tenido una semana pesada, y lo sabes.

—Me parece extraño. Y demasiado conveniente.

—Renji, escucha— hizo una pausa, fingiendo estar indignado—, Rukia es mi amiga. Tú amiga. Entiendo que la quieras proteger, pero te recuerdo que eso es exactamente lo mismo que yo quiero, lo que he querido desde siempre. Jamás le haría daño.

La cara de Renji cambió un poco, recordando la culpa que ahora le daba vergüenza de no haber hecho nada más que perjudicar a Rukia cuando más le necesitaba y evitar que Ichigo tratará de salvarla.

—Supongo que eso explica el cabello más desordenado de lo normal.

Se comenzó a arreglar el cabello, avergonzado, había cepillado el cabello de Rukia pero no el suyo. Sin embargo, estaba aliviado, había funcionado el plan. Le tomo del hombro, no quería que se sintiera tan mal. Él mismo a veces se arrepentía de haber dudado de Inoue cuando se la llevaron a Hueco Mundo.

—No pasa nada. Todos nos equivocamos.

—Sí, lo sé— dijo sin ganas, sus palabras parecieron calarle mucho—, pero lo que importa es que la cuidemos.

—Exacto— no quería alargar este momento más—, me voy a la cama Renji. En serio estoy cansado.

Y no mentía, quizás de no haber sido por las acciones de Rukia en algún momento se habría quedado dormido.

—Descansa Ichigo.

Caminó más rápido de lo normal, pero cuidando no hacerlo demasiado notable, todavía no estaba exento de ser descubierto por alguno de los sirvientes, que sin duda verían con malos ojos que estuviera en la misma área de la habitación de Rukia.

Renji comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria, aún algo cabizbajo, sin embargo, recordó algo, un pequeño detalle que no le mencionó a Ichigo. Había algo de pintura roja, apenas notable, en su kosode. Estuvo a punto de regresar a preguntarle.

" _Ichigo y Rukia juntos… nah. Tampoco es que Rukia use maquillaje"_

* * *

—Estoy aquí, Nii-sama.

Esperó fuera de la puerta shoji, a Byakuya no le gustaba que entraran en su oficina sin antes avisarle.

—Pasa Rukia.- Habló tranquilo, como de costumbre.

Rukia esperaba que esto no fuera la calma antes de la tormenta. No le temía a Byakuya, él no la lastimaría, pero sabía que no siempre hacía lo que debía.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

—Tenemos que hablar— Rukia se tensó, temiendo que los hubiera descubierto y fuera a meter en problemas a Ichigo, después de todo seguía bajo el mando de su hermano—, Kyoraku ha estado hablando de ti.

— ¿Kyoraku-san? ¿Por qué?

—Hemos hablado de tu… desempeño con la treceava división.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, está asombrado por tu trabajo y ha estado pensando en ascenderte— Rukia sabía que esto podía pasar en cualquier momento, pero no lo esperaba tan pronto—, no pude mentirle, le he dicho que obtuviste el bankai hace unos años.

—Pero aún no lo controlo.

—Voy a hacer tiempo para ayudarte.

—No quiero molestar.

—No eres una molestia, Rukia, esto es algo necesario.

Se quedó pensando unos momentos si esto era lo adecuado, y sobre todo si podría llevar el haori blanco con el orgullo necesario.

— ¿Crees que yo pueda con ello?

—Ser capitán no se trata de lo que los demás crean de ti— sabía que no iba a decirle que sí. Byakuya no era así, no era como Ichigo o Renji, él era más seco—, sólo sé que para mí sería un honor verte como capitana.

Rukia se sonrojó ligeramente, aunque las palabras de su hermano fueran apenas amables para otras personas, para ella significaban todo.

—Lo entiendo. Para mí también sería un honor ser capitana, y sobretodo que tú estés dispuesto a ayudarme.

—Comenzaremos a partir de mañana— ella dio un pequeño salto, sorprendida por lo pronto que iban a empezar su entrenamiento— Te enviaré una mariposa infernal para confirmar la hora, ¿te parece?

—Está bien.

—Puedes retirarte a tus aposentos Rukia.

—Gracias Nii-sama, que pase buenas noches.

Byakuya se despidió con un gesto con la mano y observó como ella cerraba la puerta, feliz por la conversación que había tenido con su hermano.

* * *

—La mariposa infernal de Byakuya va a llegar en cualquier momento.

— ¿Y qué?—Ichigo habló con los tallarines a medio masticar—, estoy en la hora de la comida, puedo hacerlo donde yo quiero.

Rukia frunció el ceño ante la acción de su novio. Que lo quisiera no lo librara de los modales principales.

—Voy a tener que irme y no puedo dejarte aquí.

— ¿Y por qué no?

—Porque podrías destruir todo.

— ¡Oye, no soy un niño!

—Casi lo eres— le limpió los restos de comida que tenía en la comisura de la boca con una pequeña sonrisa—, pero en serio no puedo dejarte aquí. Se vería raro.

—Hablando de ver raro— hizo una pausa para meterse un nuevo bocado—, ayer Renji me vio salir de tu cuarto.

— ¿Qué?, te dije que esperaras para salir.

Rukia le vio preocupada mientras le regañaba, pero Ichigo no iba a ponerse a su nivel. Todo estaba controlado.

—Eso hice— sus cejas casi formaron una sola—, pero no puedo controlarlo todo. Me tomo por sorpresa.

— ¿Y qué te dijo?— se cubrió la cara con una mano y después se acarició el puente de la nariz.

—Me vio como si me estuviera robando tu ropa interior o algo por el estilo.

—Eres muy grafico.

—Lo sé— Ichigo hizo a un lado el plato—, el punto es que me lo saque de encima diciendo que había estado contigo pero me quedé dormido.

— ¿Y te creyó eso?— la expresión de Rukia estaba en blanco. Esa excusa era muy boba.

—Por tonto que suene, lo hizo.

Ella también frunció el ceño, no le podía creer que Renji le hubiera creído algo tan simple.

—Para ser sincero me hice el indignado. Después, lo hice sentir culpable por no haberte ayudado desde el principio cuando te querían ejecutar.

Le estiro el cabello un poco, haciendo que Ichigo se quejara por el dolor.

—Tonto, ¡no debes hacer eso!— cruzo lo brazos—, él no debe avergonzarse de nada, yo ya lo perdone.

—Pero no te ha pedido disculpas— Rukia parpadeó rápidamente, dándose cuenta por primera vez de que ese hecho era una aplastante realidad—. Byakuya lo hizo, y eso que es un orgulloso.

—Tienes razón.

—Quizás deberían de hablar de eso.

— ¿Tú crees?

—Sí, deberían salir un día de estos a comer solos y hablar de esas cosas pendientes.

— ¿Le sugieres a tu novia que tenga una cita con otro hombre?

—No es una cita— le dio un ligero golpe en la nariz, haciendo que ella de inmediato se la tocase—, solo serán dos amigos charlando.

—Nosotros empezamos así.

—Exacto. Nosotros.

Rukia lo pensó por unos instantes, no podía hacerle daño a nadie.

—Supongo que puedo probar. Además, lo tengo muy abandonado por estar todo el tiempo contigo.

—Ves, es una buena oportunidad—Ichigo pensó si estaba bien decirlo, era Rukia con quien hablaba, así que suponía que estaba bien decirlo—, también podrías decirle que estamos juntos.

Rukia relajo su rostro, no estaba molesta por sus palabras.

—Preferiría esperar un poco más.

—Es que… me siento mal mintiéndole a todos. En especial a Renji, él es nuestro amigo.

Rukia suspiro.

—Lo sé, yo también a veces me siento mal, pero no estoy lista.

Agachó la mirada, avergonzada. Sabía que esto estaba mal hasta cierto punto, se sentía especialmente mal de mentirle a su hermano y a Renji, pero estaba muy cómoda así, estando con él sin tener que preocuparse por burlas o malos comentarios. Además, le daba miedo lo que dirían los Kuchiki de su relación con Ichigo, sobretodo porque estaba segura de que no la aprobarían. Ichigo se arrepintió un poco de haberle sugerido eso, por eso se puso de pie e hizo a un lado el cabello de su frente para darle allí un pequeño beso.

—Esta bien, Enana. Podemos seguir así un poco más.

—Gracias, Ichigo.

Ni siquiera se molestó que la llamara de esa manera, estaba feliz de que la entendiera.

—Aunque me gustaría que fuéramos al mundo humano— le vio curiosa—, ya casi es 17 de junio.- Susurró apenas audible para Rukia, y ella de inmediato entendió, quería que le acompañará a ver la tumba de su madre.

—Esta bien Ichigo, prepararé todo para ir.

—Significa mucho para mi.

—Lo sé, por eso estaré allí. Me llevaré algo de trabajo a casa para asegurarme de que no haya pendientes grandes aquí.

—Gracias— le pellizcó suavemente la mejilla, divertido de cómo sus ojos brillaban por tan sencilla acción—. Entonces creo que ya es hora de irme.

—Nos vemos Ichigo.

Salió por la puerta principal, los miembros del treceavo escuadrón le vieron pero no le prestaron mucha atención, era algo común verlo ir y venir a cualquier hora.

* * *

—¡Bienvenido, Onii-chan!— Yuzu lo abrazó, feliz de poder verlo una vez más. Tenía unas pequeñas lágrimas en su ojos producto de la felicidad—, te habría hecho una fiesta de bienvenida si es que hubiera sabido que volvías hoy.

—Oye, no puedo dejarlas solas con papá.

—Sinceramente, no sé que es peor.

Su hermana Karin respondió desde el otro lado de la habitación, apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

—Qué buen recibimiento el tuyo.

—Bienvenido, Ichi-nii.

Su hermana miró con una sonrisa en el rostro, había pasado mucho desde que pasaba eso. Karin había necesitado más tiempo para aceptar su decisión, pero eventualmente lo hizo.

— ¡Qué cruel eres, Ichigo! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso de tu padre?- Isshin dejaba salir sus característicos sollozos, lanzándose para abrazar la pierna de su primogénito.

—No lloriquees, Papá, Rukia está aquí.

— ¡Rukia-chan!— soltó a su hijo para tomar de las manos a la joven mientras le sonreía—, nos honras con tu presencia.

—Gracias Isshin-san.

Ella inevitablemente sonreía, le parecía maravilloso poder estar junto a Isshin, era un hombre realmente encantador y amable.

—Pasen, vamos a prepararnos para ir a ver a Masaki.

* * *

Había sido un día lindo, el clima estaba casi perfecto, sin embargo Rukia podía sentir aún la tristeza que significaba la ausencia de la figura materna en esta familia. Yuzu volvió a llorar, como cada año, Karin tan sólo guardo silencio e Isshin trataba de animar a sus hijas con bromas. Ichigo hablaba despacio, y algo lento, pero Rukia sabía que aunque él ya sabía que no era culpable por la muerte de su madre no dejaba de sentirse solo.

Las horas pasaron rápido, y mientras Isshin y las niñas regresaban al auto, Ichigo decidió que quería quedarse un poco más, y Rukia obviamente no iba a dejarlo solo. Se quedó allí, a su lado. Sintió el deseo de tomarle la mano, pero no estaba segura de si sería lo correcto, no sabía si Ichigo quería que su familia lo supiera.

—Me hubiera gustado conocerla.

Le pareció irónico que el ambiente de repente se puso sombrío, las nubes habían cubierto la cálida luz de sol que de antaño les había provocado un poco de malestar.

—Era maravillosa—, Ichigo le dirigió la mirada, pero ya no se veía tan triste—. Nunca podré olvidar tus palabras ese día.

Rukia se puso de pie, atenta a todo lo que decía.

— ¿Mis palabras?

—"Si te pregunto, ¿me responderás? Es tu problema. Un problema muy profundo. No tengo derecho a saber, no tengo manera de entrar en las profundidades de tu corazón sin ensuciarlo. Así que voy a esperar. Cuando quieras hablar, cuando pienses que estás bien para hablar, habla conmigo. Hasta ese momento, voy a esperar"— Rukia sonrió, ahora entendiendo a qué se refería, no podía creer que había recordado cada palabra, practicamente tal cual las había dicho—. Esas palabras significaron todo para mi, dijiste lo que necesitaba escuchar, aún y si no sabía que lo hacía.

La tomó de las manos, sabiendo que este era el momento perfecto, una gota de lluvia calló y mojó la mejilla de la pelinegra. Ichigo sonrió ampliamente, como nunca lo había visto.

—Estoy listo.

—Tonto.

Ichigo se agacho y la besó.

—Gracias por esperar tanto, Rukia.


	5. Capítulo 5

Holy shit. Soy un desastre con esto de las actualizaciones :c cada que actualizo prometo que lo haré más seguido pero parece que solo escribo mentiras jajaja lo intento, en serio lo hago. Muchas gracias a las pacientes personas que esperaron por la continuación de este fic.

He decidio a partir de ahora responder la correspondencia en PM, así que puede que me tarde, pero trataré de hacerlo. En serio lamento tardar tanto.

Advertencia: Este capítulo tiene un contexto más explícito, es mi primera vez escribiendo esta clase de material en español, así que puede que no sea muy bueno, aunque a mi beta le haya gustado bastante. Gracias por tanta paciencia Caro

.

 **Un Final Imperfecto**

Capítulo 5

.

Isshin estuvo a punto de subir al auto cuando notó que Ichigo y Rukia-chan no le seguían de cerca para irse con ellos. Cerró la puerta y caminó un poco, regresando por donde había venido, tratando de ver exactamente en dónde se habían quedado. Los notó a la lejanía, estaban aún frente a la tumba de su amada Masaki.

No pudo evitar sentir que allí había algo fuera de lo común, algo que nunca había visto en ellos pero que le era en exceso familiar. Cuando vio como él tomaba a Rukia de las manos, supo que era lo curioso de la circunstancia, lo ligeramente diferente en ambos.

Lo había sospechado en cuanto llegaron, pero no había nada conciso hasta ese momento.

Siempre supo, por la mirada de su hijo, que era lo que él sentía, porque esos eran los mismos ojos con los que Masaki le veía a él; llenos de amor, admiración con un poco de picardía y mucho carácter. Y, al mismo tiempo, estaba seguro de que Ichigo tenía una parte de él, porque Rukia se había convertido en el centro de su universo, el astro que iluminaba sus días con sus sonrisas y la fiel compañera en sus noches más oscuras.

Sí, ella era perfecta para su pequeño retoño, incluso si a pesar del tiempo ninguno de los dos lo había notado hasta ahora, porque la verdad es que se habían tardado. Pero estaba seguro de que la espera no le quitaría ni un poco de gratificación.

Por la manera en que Ichigo la besó, despacio, con ternura que parecía imposible que proviniera de él, Isshin estaba seguro de que su hijo se había entregado. No en cuerpo, sino en alma.

La curiosa, pero cálida energía que emanaba del cuerpo de ambos al separarse y sonreírse se lo confirmaba. Rukia le había aceptado, y estaba igualmente dispuesta a entregarse, completa, sin miedos.

Su hijo se percató entonces de su presencia, sin embargo, la magia no se acabó, Ichigo tan sólo sonrío a su padre, un poco apenado, pero jaló de Rukia para llevarla lejos, e Isshin supo que su presencia estaba de más. Regreso para subir al auto, con algunas gotitas de lluvia ya mojándole el rostro, y lo encendió.

— ¿Y Onii-chan?

—Ichigo quiere quedarse un poco más— miro por el espejo a sus hijas, ya unas mujercitas, pronto ellas también le iban a dejar, aunque eso le iba a costar un poco más de aceptar. Yuzu se veía preocupada, lo más seguro es que pensará que Ichigo y Rukia se iban a resfriar, Karin parecía sospechar lo que había acontecido.

— ¿Ha pasado algo, Papá?— preguntó Karin, que le parecía extraña la situación.

—Tan sólo un pequeño milagro.

Y lo era. Sonrió. Entre los cuatro mundos, incluso superando las barreras del tiempo y desafiando la probabilidad, su hijo había encontrado a la mujer perfecta para tener a su lado, y ella le había aceptado.

Un milagro que sólo podía adjudicar al destino.

.o.O.o.

Rukia le siguió en silencio, confiaba en su guía, a donde quiera que la llevará estaría bien. Mientras las personas iban desapareciendo, huyendo de la lluvia, para ella el camino poco a poco le resultaba cada vez más familiar. Todo en Karakura había cambiado, poco o mucho, pero había cambiado. Fue cuando vio la zona ya bastante apartada de su localización original que se dio cuenta de dónde estaban.

Fue en este pequeño lugar que respetó el orgullo de Ichigo, donde le dijo que era suficiente, que no tenía que pelear más, y en dónde agradeció que hubiera sobrevivido a tan cruenta batalla. No podía creer que Ichigo recordaba aún como llegar allí, no mientras estaba completamente enfocado en acabar con ese Hollow, pero suponía que como en todo, Ichigo siempre la iba a sorprender.

Se detuvo justo en medio y se sentó, Rukia le siguió. Ichigo la vio como sólo él podía hacerlo, y como sólo ella podía hacerlo le comprendió. Ichigo se tumbó y dejó su cabeza en su regazo, como aquella vez en que tuvieron ese contacto tan íntimo para la relación aún algo tensa que mantenían en esos días. Fue ese acercamiento necesario para darse cuenta de que se necesitaban el uno al otro más de lo que creían.

—Mi madre tenía la más hermosa de las sonrisas, era magnética, inmediatamente atraía más sonrisas, de todo aquel que estuviera cerca de ella, incluso desconocidos— Rukia comenzó a acariciarle, a tomar su cabello entre los dedos, atenta a todo lo que él decía—, cuando me di cuenta de que ella ya no iba a estar más pensé que era la mierda más grande del mundo, que no merecía ser su hijo.

Rukia se quedó en silencio, sabiendo que este era el momento de desahogo de Ichigo.

—Hubo días en que pensé que debía morir también, en los que pensé que sería castigado por alguna especie de poder divino. En los que pensé en huir y dejar todo atrás. Al final no terminaba de hacer nada porque no podía dejar de pensar en el viejo y las niñas.

El tiempo se detuvo por un momento mientras la leve lluvia les empapaba la ropa. Rukia no se movió ni un centímetro, ni tampoco le juzgo.

—Incluso hoy en día la extraño, y hay días en que pareciera que voy a olvidarla, pero quiero pensar que está bien, que la volveré a ver algún día.

Rukia tomó su mano, transmitiéndole la seguridad como sólo ella podía hacerlo.

—Pero por ahora, quiero vivir mi vida.

—Estoy segura de que eso es lo que hubiera deseado.

— ¿Así lo crees?

—Tu madre te amaba, no queda duda de ello— pasó sus dedos por sus mejillas y después por entre sus labios que estaban ya helados mientras admiraba sus ojos—, y yo también me alegro de que hayas tomado esa decisión, mereces ser feliz.

—Parece que no pero ha sido un largo camino— Rukia lo sabía, había pasado por muchas pruebas—, pero hay algo pequeño que en serio necesito mantener a mi lado.

— ¿Y eso que sería?

—A ti, Rukia— sonrió, sabiendo que lo que estaba diciendo era en extremo meloso—, no quiero sonar dependiente, ni hacerte sentir una carga mayor, pero me gustaría poder seguir así contigo.

— ¿En la lluvia y en el suelo?— Rukia bromeó, aunque en el fondo se sentía un poco abrumada porque sabía el peso de lo que él le estaba pidiendo, porque aunque le amaba mucho, sabía que los para siempre eran difíciles de mantener.

—No importa en dónde. Contigo aprendí lo que es un verdadero hogar.

Ichigo apretó su mano, haciéndole sentir paz. Quizás debería de dejar de tener miedo e intentar volar a su lado.

—Yo llevaba tanto tiempo sin saber lo que era un hogar que me daba miedo quedarme.

— ¿Y aún tienes miedo?— él sonaba interesado, realmente le preocupaba su respuesta.

—Estoy aterrada— fue honesta—, pero si algo me has enseñado, es que se tiene que luchar hasta lograr lo que se quiere. Y que siempre te sales con la tuya.

Ichigo se sentó en ese momento para besarla, sintiendo como la lluvia ya les había dejado fríos, pero eso no impidió que la besará con más amor del que siquiera creía capaz de transmitir. Rukia no se negó, nunca lo hacía. Le seguía el paso, tratando de adaptarse a la pasión creciente de los labios de Ichigo, tanta era que sentía que la cabeza ya le estaba dando vueltas.

—Ichigo…

Apenas pudo susurrar al momento de separarse porque Ichigo volvió a besarla, sintiéndole desesperado por mantenerse a su lado. De besarse en los labios pasaron a caricias, pequeñas pero significativas, podrían estar congelándose por la lluvia, pero Rukia sentía todo el calor que el cuerpo de Ichigo transmitía.

Para cuando menos acordó, ya le había colocado encima de él, haciendo que cada pierna estuviera aun lado de sus caderas, para poder levantar el vestido y acariciar sus piernas con una seguridad que le sorprendió por un instante, pero no pensó en negar su exploración. Ichigo a veces podía ser muy tímido, y a ella no le molestaba que la tocará así, no cuando parecía que sus manos le adoraban en silencio. Se sentía bien, no sólo físicamente, había un creciente calor agradable en su pecho que recorría poco después también el resto de su cuerpo, suprimiendo el habla.

Ella misma se encargó de acariciarlo con la misma dedicación, aunque por alguna razón la timidez la invadía a momentos. Era extraño, sabía que esto no sería apreciado por los Kuchiki, que no era el lugar ni la hora correcta, pero no quería parar. Porque estaba con la persona correcta. Estaba con Ichigo, y no podía verse haciendo el amor con alguien que no fuera él, porque era él, solamente él, y esperaba que fuera él para el resto de vida que le quedaba.

Estaba emocionada, esto era nuevo entre ellos y se sentía bien, ¿por qué habría de negarse?

Se vieron a los ojos brevemente, e Ichigo sintió como si una pequeña parte de él que estaba perdida, una tan pequeña que ni siquiera había notado su ausencia, había sido encontrada. El brillo tras las gruesas pestañas de Rukia le hizo recordar por enésima vez porque estaba tan enamorado de ella, y sus labios susurrando su nombre una vez más le alentaron a besarla como si la vida se le fuera a acabar en unos segundos.

Le abrazó de las caderas, presionándola fuertemente contra su pecho, sintiendo su corazón contra el de él, retumbando desbocado, mientras la respiración le fallaba a momentos y temblaba, si lo hacía por el frío o por la euforia no lo sabía. Optó que era lo segundo, porque ella se separó con esa sonrisa traviesa que conocía tan bien. Ella lentamente le bajó los pantalones, sólo lo estrictamente necesario. Le acarició despacio, como si tuviera miedo de lastimarle, e Ichigo le veía un poco apenado, la timidez por fin saliendo a la luz, pero Rukia le dio un beso rápido, para que supiera que todo estaba bien. Él sonrió, y comenzó igualmente a tocarla por sobre el vestido, explorando la piel cubierta. Tocó ese pequeño órgano lleno de terminaciones nerviosas sobre la ropa interior, haciendo que ella se estremeciera suavemente, aumentando poco a poco los movimientos circulares, para después acariciar de adelante a atrás, sintiendo como su ropa interior se humedecía. Impaciente, la hizo a un lado sin pensarlo mucho. Siguió acariciando, esperando a que ella decidiera tomar el siguiente paso.

Cuando estuvo lista, se posicionó encima de él para envolverlo lentamente dentro de ella. Rukia se abrazó a él como si su vida dependiera de ello, sintiendo como le invadía por primera vez. Era una sensación ajena, pero entrañable, algo que hace tiempo de manera sincera no esperaba que fuera a pasar. Pero esto era algo a lo que debería estar ya acostumbrada, Ichigo siempre ha estado generando cambios constantes en su vida, llevándola a situaciones en las que jamás hubiera creído acabar. Justo como en este momento.

Ichigo trataba de retener sus gemidos, pero Rukia no podía evitar sonreír por el placer y la alegría que le invadía. Esto era más de lo que hace años hubiera podido esperar. Sentir esa enorme cantidad de amor por alguien, y que ese alguien le profesará semejante, o quizás incluso más, amor.

—Quédate por siempre en mi vida— Ichigo le dijo como si fuera una oración a una deidad antes de comenzar a besar su cuello lentamente. Rukia tan sólo le besó de regreso, le veía a su lado toda la vida, y quizás en las siguientes si el destino se lo permitía.

Él le miraba a los ojos cuando la magia acabó, con una adoración tal que parecía como si todo el mundo hubiera desaparecido por unos segundos. Rukia sintió como las estocadas de Ichigo se volvías progresivamente más torpes, y después como tembló ligeramente mientras dejaba salir un ronco quejido mientras un calor le inundaba en el vientre.

—Lo siento— fue un poco pronto, pero Rukia no pensaba recriminar. Pocas veces había podido ver a Ichigo verse tan vulnerable y lindo al mismo tiempo, eso valía totalmente la pena.

El poder compartir esta experiencia con él valía cada segundo.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, Ichigo— él estaba a punto de volver a culparse—. Escucha, este fue un momento hermoso porque fuimos tú y yo, y nadie más. Déjame disfrutarlo un poco más.

Ichigo frunció el ceño, cuando ella se puso de pie, tratando de acomodar sus ropas, algo casi imposible porque su ropa estaba mojada y continuaba lloviendo, él se abrochó los pantalones, pero no dejaba de verla intensamente, pensando en que no le había dado la satisfacción necesaria.

—Vamos— estaba dispuesta a irse, no quería que alguien les atrapará allí—. ¿Qué ocurre?

La tomó de la cintura, pegando su espalda a su pecho, Rukia cerró los ojos. Él besó su hombro, y lentamente volvió a levantar su vestido, esta vez con incluso un mayor cuidado, acariciando sus muslos. Rukia quería detenerlo, en serio quería hacerlo, pero se sentía muy bien.

Ella se dio la vuelta para besarlo, incluso ahora más emocionada que antes, él hizo a un lado su ropa interior para poder darle su propio clímax con sus dedos mientras le besaba tan, pero tan lentamente que Rukia pensó que moriría.

Rukia contuvo el suspiro que coronó su orgasmo mordiendo los labios de Ichigo, que sonrió al ver su cara unos cuantos tonos más roja. Él besó su hombro con delicadeza mientras acomodaba de nuevo la ropa interior y el vestido regresaba a cubrir su piel con relativa normalidad, pero mantuvo el abrazo por unos cuantos minutos más, disfrutando del poco calor que emanaban sus cuerpos juntos, porque ya estaban empezando a temblar por culpa de la lluvia y no de la electricidad que sentían al tocarse.

Pasando los minutos comenzaron a sentirse un poco avergonzados no el uno con el otro, solamente de su comportamiento tan impulsivo, de haberse atrevido a semejante acto en medio de la nada. Pero cuando se vieron a los ojos, se dieron cuenta de que no valía la pena angustiarse por ello.

Decidieron quedarse allí un poco más, la lluvia se había detenido en algún momento sin que ninguno lo notará. Tirados en el pasto húmedo, comenzaron a hablar acerca de que a Ichigo le gustaría llevarse su guitarra a la Sociedad de Almas y que a Rukia le gustaría que Byakuya le dejará faltar a la siguiente reunión de los Kuchiki.

Regresaron a la casa de Ichigo tomados de las manos, satisfechos con este nuevo nivel en su relación, dispuestos a explorarlo a futuro con más calma y tiempo.

Aunque su padre y hermanas les recibieron con naturalidad; aunque hubo un pequeño momento de incomodidad, pues Isshin, de alguna manera, parecía saber lo que había pasado.

Cuando llegó la hora de dormir, ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer. ¿Debía dormir Rukia con sus hermanas? ¿Debían dormir juntos? ¿Ella en el closet como antes? ¿Ella debería de irse a la Sociedad de Almas?

Ichigo no quería presionarla a decidir. Rukia no sabía si él quería decirle a su familia de lo suyo.

Finalmente acabaron durmiendo juntos, sin espacio que les separará en la pequeña cama de Ichigo, ¿por qué? La pregunta más bien era ¿por qué no?

La pelinegra, al poder percibir el aroma de su novio, ahora amante, supo que todo estaría bien, y que cuando no fuera así lucharían juntos, codo a codo, espada con espada.

Estaba tan feliz de estar viva y a su lado.


	6. Capítulo 6

**.:Correspondencia:.**

 **maritza15ir:** Me tardé, pero hoy te tocó doble actualización. Mi querida beta y yo nos tardamos, pero es para tratar de dar el mejor trabajo posible, en donde Ichigo y Rukia tengan lo que les fue negado. El oscar debería de ser para mi beta jajaja sin ella no podría hacer esto.

 **Bluene Angel:** Me puedo tardar, pero volveré. Mi corazón, al igual que el tuyo, sufre, pero creo que esto es algo que Ichgo y Rukia se merecen, pero sobretodo que nosotros nos merecemos.

 **Ulquiorra-vastoLord-94:** Muchas graicas :D

 **Uin:** La verdad es que aún no tenía planeado que tuvieran intimidad, pero pensé que el sexo no siempre es como un lo tiene planeado, puede ser esporádico e incluso inoportuno, pero quería expresar que pese a todo, si es con el otro, la experiencia es plena. Aunque disfruto de los lemon "perfectos", creí que lo más adecuado para ellos, después de todo aún tienen muchas oportunidades para aprender ;) y aunque la familia sabe que están juntos, obviamente era algo que ya se olían desde hace mucho jaja.

 **Inverse L. Reena:** CRF1 y CRF2 es un error que se me fue al pasar el fic :'v lo siento

¡Feliz año nuevo! Lamento la tardanza, solo puedo decir que espero que les guste el capítulo.

* * *

 **Un Final Imperfecto**

.

Capítulo 6

.

Rukia despertó con un poco acalorada. Desde que empezó a despertar del sueño se dio cuenta del otro cuerpo que estaba a su lado, más grande y que irradiaba calidez.

Le observó dormir cuando sintió como el rubor le empezaba a invadir la cara porque recordó lo que habían hecho el día de ayer. Ella estaba segura de que no había sido algo que ninguno de los dos había planeado, porque si le hubieran preguntado antes le resultaría totalmente ilógico y una completa locura.

Aunque siendo sincera, suponía que era algo relativamente normal, fue un momento de mucha pasión, pero sobretodo de amor, el lugar no importaba porque era él, con él.

Le abrazó, respirando sobre su piel, tratando de recordar su aroma para siempre. Notó como él se despertó, pero igual no dijo nada, tan solo le abrazó y acarició su cabeza para después darle un beso en la coronilla.

Se mantuvieron así hasta que escucharon como alguien tocaba su puerta.

—Ichigo, baja a desayunar— la voz suave de Isshin se escuchó del otro lado.

Rukia casi salta de la cama, asustada de que Isshin no hubiera irrumpido en la habitación como era la costumbre. Ichigo le abrazó más fuerte, aún medio dormido, pero al final Rukia se calmó, dándose el tiempo de tratar de entender la diferente conducta del progenitor de Ichigo.

— ¿Crees que sepa?— preguntó Rukia algo insegura. Ichigo se encogió en hombros, no sabiendo muy bien qué contestar.

—No tengo idea de que pase por la mente de la cabra loca.

— ¿Es decir que podía saberlo?— se sentía un poco abochornada, no le gustaba mucho la idea de que alguien más supiera de su intimidad.

—Espero que no, además, no es como si fuera omnipresente— recordó entonces que su padre era también un shinigami, y que probablemente sabía que Rukia estaba allí porque podía sentir su energía espiritual dentro de la habitación. Pensó que no era el momento adecuado para contárselo, no de esta manera—, vamos, hay que ir a desayunar.

—Creo que debería de irme— no se sentía lista para enfrentar a la familia Kurosaki, e Ichigo la entendía. Él aún no estaba listo para hablar con Byakuya—, se supone que hoy tengo entrenamiento con Nii-sama.

—Se supone que iba a ser un fin de semana— sentía que él iba a armar un berrinche en cualquier momento, pero Rukia le detuvo con la mirada. Vio como ella cambió sus ropas y se preparó para salir por la ventana.

—Vuelve pronto— era una solicitud, como si ya sintiera que le hacía falta.

—Lo haré— y no se lo dijo, pero tenía pensado en hablar con ella respecto a cómo iba a progresar su relación a partir de ahora con más calma. Por ahora, solo le dio un tierno beso en los labios, esperando que no pasará mucho tiempo antes del siguiente.

* * *

Bajo a desayunar y fue como si no hubiera pasado ni un solo día, con el ambiente tan animado y hogareño como era la costumbre. La única diferencia era que sus hermanas eran todas unas jóvenes adultas que en cualquier momento iban a abandonar el hogar.

Mientras lavaba los platos, escuchó como tocaban suavemente la puerta. Abrió sin dudar quién iba a estar detrás de la puerta, nunca dudaría de que era él.

—Hey Chad— le saludó, recibiendo como respuesta un "hmpt", al parecer seguía sin cambiar ni un poco—, pasa.

Lo invitó, pero parecía que no quería hacerle perder mucho tiempo, o quizás tenía algo más que hacer porque simplemente le entregó un sobre.

—Me gustaría que me acompañaras— dijo mientras esperaba a que Ichigo abriera el sobre, lo que Ichigo hizo de inmediato, descubriendo una invitación de bodas. Sonrió grandemente para después darle un fuerte abrazo a Chad, golpeando su espalda brevemente a modo de felicitación y emocionado por su compañero de batalla.

— ¿Vas a casarte? Por dios, que viejo me siento— dijo de manera sincera al separarse de él, notando como él sonreía suavemente.

—Somos viejos— bromeó—, si no es mucho pedir, ¿podrías ser el padrino?

Se sintió bastante sorprendido, él hubiera creído que se lo pediría a algún otro amigo, sin embargo no pudo evitar aceptar.

—Claro que sí— Chad sonrió suavemente, agradecido de que no hubiera puesto negativa alguna—, ¿quién es ella?

—Um, no la conoces.

— ¿Entonces?

—La conocí en un congreso en el extranjero, es mexicana.

— ¿Mexicana?— recordó que el abuelo de Chad también lo era—, supongo que todo vuelve.

—Eso creo. De hecho, la boda será en México, espero que no sea un inconveniente.

— ¿México?— eso le tomó por sorpresa.

—Sí, tu sabes. Toda su familia está en México y yo no tengo a nadie más que a ustedes.

—Ya veo— quizás en la Sociedad de Almas tengan alguna manera de enviarlo al extranjero sin tantas dificultades—, no te preocupes, allí estaré.

—Gracias— agradeció sinceramente, y se puso de pie, estaba dispuesto a irse—, cuando quieras puedes venir a mi departamento— hizo la invitación,

—No hay de qué.

Le dio un último abrazo, sintiéndose feliz de que su amigo, que siempre se había mostrado solitario, haya encontrado a alguien.

* * *

Salió a pasear, para tomarse un momento para reflexionar de que sería lo siguiente en cuanto a su relación con Rukia, es decir, estaban en un buen punto, tenían un buen tiempo juntos, en donde habían avanzado despacio para de la nada avanzar unas cuantas bases, y aunque le daba algo de vergüenza admitirlo, quería repetir la experiencia más temprano que tarde, en un lugar cómodo para poder apreciar su desnudez con paciencia, sin miedo de ser descubiertos como exhibicionistas.

—¡Ichigo!— escuchó la voz jadeante de Tatsuki, que le saludaba desde la distancia, cada vez más cerca y con una sonrisa en los labios. Sintió como ella deseó abrazarle, pero se contuvo a último momento, tan solo quedándose frente a él, ligeramente incómoda.

—Oi— saludó cálidamente mientras le daba un rápido abrazo, no deseando que ella se sintiera incómoda, se supone que eran amigos. Detrás de ella escuchó pasos, más tranquilos.

—Hola, Kurosaki-kun.

Escuchó una aguda voz que llevaba mucho tiempo sin escuchar, pero sin dudas era Inoue. No se atrevió a abrazarla, pero estando ya más cerca se tomó unos segundos para apreciar la diferente apariencia de sus amigas. Tatsuki había vuelto a cortar su cabello, esta vez rapando la parte de su nuca, dejando un poco más largos aquellos que enmarcaban su rostro. Orihime con su cabello suelto como siempre, pero con una floja y larga trenza en donde tenía sus broches, ya algo desgastados, aún entre sus cabellos. Ambas tenían un extraño aire a ser personas mayores a él, y es que al parecer había pasado tanto tiempo lejos que olvidó que él ya no estaba envejeciendo.

— ¿Dónde has estado maldito? Prometiste que vendrías a visitarnos— Tatsuki le dio un pequeño golpe en el estómago que tenía la intención de ser amistoso y no de lastimarlo, tan solo por los viejos tiempos.

—El trabajo me absorbe totalmente— se defendió, sabiendo que no era del todo cierto, tan sólo se había metido demasiado en su relación con las personas en la Sociedad de Almas.

—Hmpt— la morena no le creyó, ella podía ver a través de Ichigo casi tan bien como Rukia, tanto tiempo con él no había sido en vano—, al menos acompáñanos a casa.

Ichigo asintió y caminaron hablando acerca del dojo que Tatsuki manejaba y que a Orihime le habían ofrecido una maestría de robótica médica que planeaba tomar el siguiente año. Ichigo se sentía un poco estancado en comparación de los logros de sus amigas, parecían estar ya realizadas, pero quería pensar que el momento le llegaría a él también.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Tatsuki, ella le tomó de la muñeca, discretamente para que su amiga de grandes ojos no les viera.

—Se amable con ella, por favor.

Ichigo no entendió al principio a que se refería, pero su primera mejor amiga dirigió su mirada a la mujer que se encontraba a apenas un metro de distancia, y entonces entendió a qué se refería.

—No te preocupes—le contestó a Tatsuki, que agachó la mirada un poco avergonzada de tener que pedir esta clase de cosas, como si no confiara en él.

—Nos vemos— se despidió la morocha, recibiendo la tan característica sonrisa de Orihime mientras se despedía con la mano.

En cuanto Tatsuki cerró la puerta Ichigo notó que había algo diferente, Orihime caminaba confiada, sin dudar un poco de cada uno de sus pasos, con un ritmo tranquilo mientras tarareaba una melodía que le resultaba familiar, pero no podía recordar dónde la había escuchado. De repente ella se detuvo.

—Kurosaki-kun, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

—Claro.

Respondió de inmediato, sin dudarlo y sin saber porque el ambiente se había tornado repentinamente serio. Peor, porque ella no le dirigía la mirada.

— ¿Te has dado cuenta de cuánto hemos cambiado?— ella seguía sin verlo, y le empezaba a causar algo de ansiedad todo el misterio—, siento que hemos pasado por muchas cosas.

—No te ofendas Inoue, pero siento que soy la misma persona.

—Quizás sea porque aquí se nota que pasan los años— ella recogió su cabello y lo puso a un lado, tratando de evitar que el viento jugara con este a su antojo—, o quizás porque realmente nunca te conocí como verdaderamente eras: Como un humano y no como un héroe.

—Bueno, técnicamente no soy huma…

—Me gustaste por muchos años, incluso te amé— ella no le dejó terminar y se dirigió hacia él, con determinación en sus ojos mientras el cabello era manipulado por el viento e Ichigo podía decir que esta no era la ingenua Inoue Orihime, aún estaba la bondad en ella, pero ya no estaba allí la chiquilla que conoció en una fatídica noche—. Y aunque hoy cada uno tomó su camino, no puedo simplemente dejarlo pasar. Yo, yo quería decírtelo de todas formas.

—Inoue, yo…

—No te sientas comprometido, te juro que yo… yo dejé de sentirme de esa forma cuando comprendí que eras Kurosaki Ichigo, mi amigo y no mi caballero de blanca armadura, porque nunca lo fuiste. Sin embargo, sentía la necesidad de decírtelo, es egoísta, pero quería hacerlo— ella dejó salir un suspiro—. Necesitaba dejar ir estos sentimientos guardados. Me era necesario para poder avanzar sin arrepentimientos.

No sabía si esto era lo mejor, pero Ichigo al final decidió hablar.

—Inoue, ¿te molestarías conmigo si te dijera que yo ya lo sabía?

— ¿Uh?—La confianza en ella parecía haberla abandonado, no, más bien se había sorprendido.

—Me di cuenta después de volver de la Sociedad de Almas y que Rukia estaba a salvo— la miro y Orihime por un instante se sintió como si tuviera quince años y le fueran a temblar las piernas ante el calor de su mirada, pero ella tenía casi veinticinco, ya nada era igual—, pero cobardemente decidí ignorarlo. En esos momentos no me imaginaba algo con ninguna mujer.

Ella sonrió, parecía algo decepcionada, pero de repente una pizca de picardía la invadió.

— ¿Estás seguro, Kurosaki-kun?, siempre me pareció que adorabas a Kuchiki-san.

Él se sonrojo y ella rió, ¿Cuándo se iba a imaginar que Inoue podía hablar así? O aún peor, que ella supiera de lo suyo con Rukia, quizás había sido demasiado obvio para todos menos para sí mismo.

—Hablo en serio.

—Creo que siempre la amaste, simplemente no te diste cuenta— ella se relamió los labios—. Pero todos crecemos al final ¿no?

—Supongo que sí— dijo entre dientes mientras ella seguía riendo sin vergüenza alguna. Sintió que debía de decirle que ella tenía razón—, siendo sincero, es verdad: Rukia y yo somos novios.

— ¿Es así?— ella ya había dejado de reír, y mantenía ese aire jovial, sin expresar ni un ápice de dolor o decepción—, me alegro que por fin hayan tomado ese paso. Les tomó bastante.

—El tiempo es raro en la Sociedad de Almas.

—Debe de ser bonito no tener prisa de nada.

—Es más bien extraño.

—Aun así, supongo que los tiempos resultaron perfectos para ambos.

—No puedo decir que no— en realidad no podía, era terriblemente afortunado, de que entre siglos se encontrarán, que entre tantos shinigami a ella le hubieran dado la misión de ir a Karakura, que de tantos hollows justo ese les atacará, que él hubiera podido convertirse en shinigami y no morir en esa noche, que se hubieran convertido en amigos y después en algo más—, soy muy afortunado.

—Espero algún día poder decir lo mismo— ella vio ilusionada como el sol desaparecía lentamente.

—Estoy seguro de que encontrarás alguien perfecto para ti— lo deseo de la manera más sincera.

—Aun así estoy contenta— suspiró de nuevo—, aprendí a amarme.

A Ichigo le dio un apretón en el corazón, una punzada de orgullo. No podía creer todo lo que ella había madurado, en la mujer en la que se había convertido. Le revolvió el cabello, como lo hacía con Yuzu, sintiendo que ella merecía más de lo que incluso podría desearle.

Después de todo, había sido bueno ver a su vieja compañera.


End file.
